Dream Catcher
by coco123
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are finally acting like family, necklaces bonding them for life. Danger lurks in their future as war breaks out. who are the foreigners? why does one of them see Sesshomaru in her dreams?  RinXSessXMany OC InuXKag MirXSan and other


Untouchable

Full Summary : After Naraku is defeated, Inuyasha and his Group finally find peace. Now accepting his blood Sesshomaru and Inuyasha are Civil and live more like a family. Sesshomaru and Rin ( she's like 16, but there is reference to some loli.) get married, have kids; Inuyasha following his example and Sango and Miroku having the life span extended with some outside help. The Shikon jewel gone and sent to hell with Naraku. Time passes, and war breaks out between foreign soldiers and the south, causing tension to rise in the western lands. But when the foreigners beautiful leader sees Sesshomaru in her dreams things get slightly complicated. She brings with her a jewel similar to the Shikon No Tama, and it brings with it just as much trouble.

There is **lemon** in this chapter! It's kind of graphic! You've been warned!

In later chapters there will be a lot of new characters. They are all MINE. I came up with them as I wrote the story, if there is for some reason a similarity between names or personality of some other characters, it's a coincidence. I guess I don't think that out of the box -_-' but if there is I apologize but it's an accident what can I say? I will post a list of the new characters as soon as a lot of them are introduced. Be nice to me, I'm kinda new, but I would like reviews on how I can fix my stories.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything involving Inuyasha, I'm just borrowing them :D but I have not claim or ownership.

It had been ten years since he had revived Rin from deaths hand. Ten years of undeniable loyalty. Ten years since she proved to all that she was more then adequate to be his mate, she proved it to his court, to him, to his mother. But he refused to have human mate, he was not his father. Rin knew, he had told her when she was only 14 summers old, he would take no human as his mate, she was no exception to that rule, she had him breaking all his rules anyways. But that one? No. He would not break it.

It wasn't so much that it bothered him, no he had gotten over that childish grudge long ago. He was civil to Inuyasha and his strange pack, he could now tolerate them. His mother was a little bit less tolerant, she would disappear whenever they came around, she had a habit of flinching upon hearing his half brother's name, he brought back bitter memories of hurt and betrayal he assumed. But she never really rejected his coming to the castle, so he assumed his mother had no true aggression towards Inuyasha. On the other hand Rin loved when they'd come to visit, she'd smile and rush to the gates to greet them, she had wiggled her way into their hearts just as she had into his.

His brows frowned ever so slightly, he had offered Rin something she'd never say no to...but she had yet to answer. She only stood there blinking rapidly.

"Rin does not understand." She mumbled and frowned.

"I will not have you as a mate Rin. But i will take you as a bride. Do you accept." It wasn't really a question. She was going to say yes.

"Of course." She mumbled again, "But how? Isn't getting married a spiritual thing?"

"Yes...but this Sesshomaru will have us simply married under his law; you will belong to your Lord...officially."

He stared blankly at her, she was nervously bitting on her lower lip, causeing it to swell slightly, she glanced up at him, her almond shaped eyes filled with concern.

"And the court? What will they say?"

Ahh, that was her dilemma, the court. How foolish.

"They are my court, they do as I say."

"But-"

"Do you accept." He repeated, mildly annoyed with her.

" Yes my Lord...but if your mother tries to kill me, don't you think that would make the castle a bit tense?" She finally graced him with her dimpled smile, a small laugh floating off her lips as she took hold of his smallest finger and tugging on it as she began to walk backwards.

He followed her lead, "She wont, she seemed...pleased." he watch her smile grow bigger, she glanced behind her, to see where she was going and tugged a little harder, he had slowed his pace.

"My lord, please! Last time we rutted outside I had twigs and leaves in my hair...it took hours to take out." She whined softly.

They had been physical with each other since she began her lunar bleeding; she was perhaps 13 summers old? He didn't really care to remember. But all the times they had been inside somewhere, but she thought it would be ' fun ' if they did it out in the garden. They had played a game his brothers miko had taught her, she called it "Hide-and-go-seek ", she hid and he would go seek her, he liked the game, it was in tune with his predatory senses. He had stalked her down and pinned her to the ground and took her in the grass.

"This Lord likes twigs and leaves in his Rin's hair."

She opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut her mouth and dropped his hand to glared at him.

"Maybe you should be the one on the ground." She mumbled

"And get twigs and leaves in his hair? This Sesshomaru will decline Lady Rin's request for submission."

From where she was standing, his heat so close, she saw the glint of humor that flickered in his golden eyes. She studied his features quickly taking in the sharp angles of his face, his bangs in his face, his markings, he was gorgeous. She took a step closer and cupped his face and smiled.

"Don't think of it as submission my Lord, but as Rin granting you a service." She pressed her lips to his and molded her curves to his body.

He grunted and flicked his tongue against her plump lips and pulled her closer, arching her back and tilting her face up.

She smiled against his lips and pulled away, causing his brows to scrunch together. She kissed his cheek and sighed.

"I told Jaken to ask Lord Inuyasha to come visit, the summer festive is coming up soon and we have to plan everything with Lady Kagome and Lady Sango."

He pulled away from her and rolled his eyes, the festival was for the courts enjoyment and the three of them had planed it for 6 summers straight. It was important for some reason. If she had stopped him that meant his brother should be arriving soon.

She stood only arms length away, waiting for him to dismiss her. She was aroused, he could smell it, it only intensified when he glanced at her. He could smell his brothers scent coming closer now that the breeze was blowing in the right direction.

"My brother has arrived. You may go greet them now."

She shot him a smile and pulled him down to her eye level, kissed him and ran to the doors of the castle.

"Ill make it up to you I promise!" she called over her shoulder before she reached the doors.

He stood there and waited for the feeling of doubt to drift in, but the only thing he truly felt was pleased. She would give him strong hanyou children; she was raised as a demon child, so raising a demon child would be easy. She didn't die easily either, and if his mother had anything to do with it, they would have the same life span. She was the correct choice.

Her breath was labored, it was hot. She stood hidden behind a large tree covered in moss; they were surrounded, out numbered, and hurt.

The plan was simple : she would play as a decoy and they'd rush in and shed get out and go back to her natural state. Then shed go and finish the job. Simple.

But now she was stuck in her human form because her second general thought it would be a good idea to steal her pendant. In turn her men had lost the barrier she had placed around them and they got their asses kicked.

She turned her head slightly as she heard steps coming closer to her location. She slid her hand up her thigh to get a better grip on her knife, then tuned her energy on his aura. It told her he was the enemy. He was rounding off on the tree she was hiding behind; as soon as she saw his foot she spun around and stuck the knife in to the tender flesh of his neck. She swiftly got down and kicked his feet from under him; she got up and kicked the side on his head hard enough to snap his neck. She searched him quickly, taking all of his weapons and ran to her camp sight on the other side of the jungle.

Her soldiers sighed in relief as they saw her enter the camp. She was safe, and so were they for the time being.

"Where is he?" she snarled.

One of the older men sighed,

"He's going to Japan, he believes the pendent will grant his sick mate health."

"Japan? Damn it."

She was frustrated and tired. The pendent held her youkai and with out it she was stuck in her human form until she got it back.

"Summon Ami, tell her it's time to kill Rui's beloved human."

She glared into the darkness, how annoying she mussed. Shifting her weight slightly, she could feel someone's gaze. She turned her head slightly to land on one of her other generals. Handsome, brave, strong, and he adored her. She turned away and mentally groaned. This form was so much more lustful. She could hear the clicking of his armor as he walked towards her.

He took her now smaller frame in. she looked like a Goddess no matter what form she was in. her light brown hair weaved restlessly at the top and came down in calm curls at the ends. Her oval shaped face was framed with her hair, bangs swept to one side. But one thing that never did change was her icy blue eyes, burning him with her cold stare. Her lips set into a natural pout and her nose a perfect ridge. Her jaw curved into a seductive curve, sloping down to her neck and back up to what are her breast and down again to the flat plain of her smooth belly. Then off to the flare of her hips and the down hill drop down to the firm muscle of her calf. Lastly to her oddly perfect feet, just as perfect as she was.

He growled at her, most of her back exposed to his stare. She was only wearing an armored skirt and a cloth wrapped around her chest. He moved behind her and she idly glanced over her shoulder. Using his demon speed he pinned her between a tree and his firm body. She didn't move or make a sound.

"General. Let me go."

"Perhaps later." He rumbled.

She turned her head to a side to glance up at him. He was a panther demon, his dark blond hair accenting his smooth tan skin, his orange eyes ablaze with want. He was a man of muscle and angles, his broad shoulders and narrow waist making his thighs and calf muscles look huge. He was a rock, a solid creature; he smiled down at her, showing two pairs of sharp fangs. She shivered and he pressed his hip harder on hers, grinding into her slightly. He growled and dipped his head into the crook of her neck, nudging her head so that she was facing the tree again.

His hand moved to undo the clasp holding her skirt up and let them drop. He then slid one hand up to her side and sliced the band of cloth that kept her breast bound. He smiled as she shivered and spun her around so she was facing him and took in her flawless form.

She was breathing harder; it was difficult to concentrate on much when he touched her like that. If anyone decided to walk into that corner of the camp they would see her pinned against a tree, naked in front of Tako, her one of her generals. So she glanced over his should her making sure mo one was enjoying the show, her breast bouncing slightly as she moved. Her movement caught his attention; he followed her gaze and tucked his nose into the crook of her neck again. He skimmed his nose up her neck and to her jaw before pressing his lips onto hers. She sighed and wrapped her arms around him and moved her mouth against his. Growling against her lips he scooped her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him as he walked into the humid jungle.

As he walked her wet flower rubbed against his metal armor, and with the slight vibrations caused by his growls she was more the stimulated before he stopped. He saw the mossy log on the ground and set her down on her feet next to it, her quick fingers already working on undoing the ties and clasps that held up his armor. She smiled mildly, he would never be able to touch her in her true state, so he was living this moment up. Her mind wondered to the battle as he cool hand finally grasped his hot member. She would have to deal with that later. She had managed to gather enough energy to create a path covered with a barrier all the way to their camp. In turn it left her basically defenseless. But she made back in one piece.

She stroked him a few more times before she lowered herself to her knees and placed him in her mouth. She sucked his tip lightly as he fixed his hands into her downy soft hair. She pulled him in and out going deeper and deeper until the tip of his engorged member touched the base of her throat. He growled deeply with every suck and tug, keeping the urge to slam into her hot, tight mouth at bay. But she placed him deep inside her throat, the strong muscles constricting around him, it was too much. He pushed her hands to a side and grabbed the back of her head, grabbing most of her hair and pushed deeply into her mouth.

She placed a hand at the base of his stomach, tears rolling down her face from the lack of air. Sensing what she wanted he took his member out of her mouth and handed it to her. He was a lot larger then she had predicted. Her fingers didn't connect when she wrapped her hand him, and he was almost as long as her forearm. She smiled as she wondered how he fit in her mouth. She sucked him hard one last time before he stood her up and turned her so she was no longer facing him. She then got down on her hands and knees, most of her weight supported by the cool mossy tree trunk. She arched her back, making her ass stick in the air, her legs almost straight. She dipped her hands down to her soaked flower and parted her lips, using her middle finger to rub the small ball of flesh that shot a feeling of pure pleasure up her spine.

He hissed as he watched her touch her self, letting him know that she didn't need him to find pleasure. He groaned lightly as she pushed her longest digit into her entrance and rubbed clit with her thumb. He walked closer to her and pushed her hand away and pushed his member into the entrance of her flower, only passing through the first round of tight muscles before pulling out. She growled the best she could and bucked into him restlessly causing him to 'tsk' at her.

He bent forward and whispered in her ear, " Princess Anna, be patient." He rubbed his member on the moist lips of her pink flower and fondled her dangling breast, it didn't even completely fit in his hand.

She hissed, "You better hurry before I change my mind General Tako."

He chuckled lowly and pushed into her. Her womanhood was tighter then her mouth, he thrust into her, mindful that she was in her human form. The small noises she allowed to escape were like music to his ears.

"Ugh…harder…" she sighed as felled the familiar ache of climax filling the pit of her stomach with knots.

He readly complied and slammed his way into his own ecstasy.

"Faster..." she grunted as her vision began to blur.

She had lost strength in her arms long ago and now had her face on the soft moss of the tree she was leaning on, but as her climax bubbled forward her vision went blank, and that was the first time she saw him…

He was in a forest of some kind, and he was leaning against a tree with pink flower petals littering the ground. He wore and armor and unfamiliar clothes, he had the most stunning golden eyes. His bangs covered most of his eyes, his silver hair flowed all the way down to his knees from what she could tell. His nose was a perfect straight line that came to a sharp point, his slightly full lips parted, showing only the tips of four pointy teeth. He was slightly feminine in his features, but his high cheek bones and strong jaw ling were defiantly masculine. Two plum colored strips decorated his face with a navy blue crescent moon highlighting his golden eyes. He was looking into the distance to a valley below before she came down from her climax and mumbled his name.

"Sesshomaru…"

Donnee, please review! I'd like to know how I did!


End file.
